galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Arach
Appearance Called the Refugees from the Stars, Arachs are tall, paled skin humanoids. Their most distinguishing feature is their six long, slender arms that end in supple, dexterous hands. They can be up to 7 ft tall, but usually only weigh around 160 lbs, making them very thin and lithe. Males are shorter and heavier than females. They grow their hair in long, elaborate patterns. Arachs have large, elven like eyes with no whites. Their canines grow slightly longer than most humanoids, and thin, flesh colored, chitinous plates run across their foreheads, down their backs, arms and legs. Their clothing is extravagant and reflects their alien origins, with unique garments and patterns. History Early History Other History Recent History After the Eye Mother's brood invaded Scarn, the were forced to flee to survive. The majority of their race took their own lives so that their souls could be preserved within the Great Matrix that was intrusted to Sha'Ythosh, so their race may be resurrected on another world. Sha was knocked off course from her intended target by an unknown celestial body and landed on Galea. Sha has spent most of her time trying to find a suitable place to resurrect the rest of her race. Society & Culture Society Religion Relations Adventurers Racial Traits *'Ability Score Modifiers:' +4 Dex, -2 Con, -2 Wis, +4 Cha, +2 Natural Armor *'Speed:' 30ft *'Size:' Medium *'Darkvision:' 60ft *'Multi Armed:' Arach have 6 arms. One arm is the main hand and the 5 others are off hands. Arach may take the Multi Weapon fighting feat instead of Two weapon fighting, however they may never gain more than one attack with each off hand. *'Skilled:' Arach gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Knowledge(Planes) Checks. *'Spellweaving:' Spellweaving is almost an art to the Arach and it allows them to be deadly spell casters. At first level you gain a +2 bonus to CL for one school of magic and a +1 bonus on their CL when casting Conjuration (Teleportation) Spells. Arach also gain a +2 bonus on concentration and spell penetration checks. *'Fragile Limbs: '''Arach tend to be very graceful, however this means their anatomy tends to be more fragile then it should. This is particular true with regards to their arms, anytime the Arach is the subject of a combat maneuver they have a 25% chance to have a limb crippled temporarily. This reduces any attacks they have from the Multi Weapon Fighting feat by 1 and prevents them from gaining the bonus from spellweaveing until a DC 20 heal check is made or they receive magical healing. *'Language:' The Arach speak their own language called Arach. They cannot start with any other language but may learn other languages as normal. Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Barbarian-' +1/5 level to the number of extra attacks the Barbarian can make on a full attack action when using multi weapon fighting. 'Druid-' +1/2 level to the strength or natural armor of the Druid's Vermin Companion. 'Fighter-' +1/5 level to the number of extra attacks the Fighter can make on a full attack action when using multi weapon fighting. 'Monk-' +1/2 level to unarmed damage when using flurry of blows. 'Oracle-' +1/2 level when determining the effects of 2 Dark Tapestry revelations. 'Psion-' Choose one discipline talent. This talent is treated as being augmented with 1/3 power points. This is an exception to the rule that talents can't be augmented. 'Sorcerer-' +1/2 level when determining the effects of the Sorcerer's Starsoul of Void Touched bloodline powers. This does not give new abilities sooner, just affects existing abilities. 'Summoner-' +1/4 level to eidolon's evolution points. 'Witch-' +1/2 level to CL level when determining the effects of the Witch's Dimensions or Stars patron.